


Cas? What's This?

by angzlicas



Series: Cas? What's this? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grace Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angzlicas/pseuds/angzlicas
Summary: Cas goes to the store and the cashier gives him a little something extra. Dean finds it and things get interesting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas? What's this? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085951
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Cas? What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Smut for the New Year. Enjoy!
> 
> If you'd be interested, feel free to join a few SPN Discord servers that are like second homes to me! I've met incredible people who I can now call family and we'd love to have you. Just copy and paste the URLs into your browser.
> 
> Profound Bond: 18+ only, you'll likely meet some very popular SPN/Destiel creators  
> https://discord.gg/profoundbond
> 
> SPN Family: 15+, Smaller but easier to navigate  
> https://discord.gg/TBDh3KFbrj

Castiel stared at the items in front of him, trying to find the right kind of candy Dean had asked for. Looking at his list, he found the red Twizzlers and placed it in the basket, heading to the next isle in search of the beer.

Him and Dean were planning a relaxing night in after getting back from their most recent job. It had been bloody and gross, with a shapeshifter who went on a killing spree, murdering a total of eleven people before he was put down. Two of them had been children probably no older than ten.

It had hit Dean hard that he couldn’t save them so Cas had offered to grab some snacks at the store and have a movie marathon, just the two of them. Sam had decided to go see Eileen and Jack had wanted to watch a movie on his own so they had the whole bunker to themselves.

Ever since Cas had started losing his grace, Dean had gotten more protective over him. This past hunt had consisted of Dean making sure he wasn’t tired and that there was no pain. Some might have found it annoying, but Castiel thought it was nice to be taken care of for once.

Being a falling angel, some things were bound to worry the Winchesters. One of which was eating. He started to begin needing food a few months ago and now it’s a normal thing he has to do, like any other human: eat. Though, he hasn’t started going to the bathroom yet, which is one thing he’s dreaded after becoming human the first time.

Another is that he needs to take naps. Not very long ones but every few days he’ll need three hours minimum which really got Dean on his case. The man wouldn’t leave him alone after he passed out the first time on the way home from a hunt.

Thinking about all these things, Cas grabbed the rest of the snacks and a few packs of gum that he had taken a liking to since the start of his fall, walking up to the register to check out.

“Wow. Hot date?” The clerk commented and Cas raised his head quickly in surprise.

“What?” He responded, his cheeks beginning to darken at the picture his mind came up with at that thought.

“Well, this is a lot of snack food for just one guy. Sorry, dude. Didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay. Um and no. Just a night in with a good friend.”

“Oh? And this friend, is she cute?”

“Uhh-no-i mean- yes but- she’s not-they aren’t-“

“Chill ,dude. I get it. Not a date.” The man said as he continued scanning the items.

As Cas put the card Dean had given him into the reader, the clerk stuffed something into one of the three snack bags he had.

“Just in case.” He said with a wink and Cas was just ready to leave. He was tired and ready for this marathon with his best friend.

Cas walked to the automatic doors and heard a laugh behind him followed by the same man’s voice, yelling, “Go get ‘em, Tiger!”

Sighing, Cas got into his Pontiac and began driving back to the bunker, forgetting to look to see what they man had put in the bag.

~~~~~

Dean layed on the couch in the Dean Cave, dozing in and out of consciousness as he waited for Cas to return.

_He’s taking way too long for a couple of snacks and some beer._

Right after that thought, Dean hears the door to the bunker open and light footsteps coming down stairs. Being an angel, Cas doesn’t make much noise, even as one who’s falling.

When he walks in, Cas drops the bags on him when he lifts his head up. Grumbling to himself, Dean sits up and starts rifling through the snacks.

“What took you so long?”

“Well, _someone_ decided that they needed _name brand food._ Who even eats name brand food? It’s more expensive and tastes the exact same.”

“When you start eating more, you’ll understand.”

Dean takes a sharp breath after he realizes what he said, Cas staying silent in front of him as he continues pulling out their snacks.

Grabbing the last bag, (why are there _three_ ), Dean pulls out the first items and stares in shock.

“Um Cas? What's this?”

Cas is walking towards the door, presumably to put the extra beer in the fridge since that’s what’s in his hand, when Dean calls out.

“Hmm? What?”

Turning around, Cas looks at what Dean’s holding as Dean is still processing what exactly is in his hands.

Looking back up at Cas, Dean sees a blush take form on his cheeks as Cas stares at the items.

“The, um, guy who checked me out put those in my bag I think.”

“You _think_? What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean says as he stared back down at the box of Trojans he’s holding along with a small bottle of Astroglide.

“Well, he thought I was going on a date tonight so he slipped those into one of the bags once I payed. I tried to tell him it wasn’t. I didn’t realize he put _that_ in there or i never would have brought it back,” Cas motions towards the condoms with his hands.

Dean feels relief swell in his chest once Cas finishes talking and puts the condoms and lube back in the bag and takes the rest of the snacks out of it.

“Okay then,” Dean says with a slight smile on his face. “Let’s go start the first movie.”

“What are we watching?” Cas asks as they fall into their respective chairs in the Dean Cave.

“The Harry Potter series,” Dean replies, turning on the TV.

They talk about the possible hunt Dean had found for them for the next day as the movie loads on the screen, opening his bag of Twizzlers and a bottle of beer. Once the ‘play’ button shows up, he hits it and the two men settle down for the next few hours.

~~~~~

It’s pushing midnight by the time they get to the fourth movie, but you wouldn’t know it just by looking at Dean and Cas. Castiel, knowing every line and scene from the film from Metatron’s download, isn’t paying attention to the screen. He’s looking at Dean, enamored by the movie he’s also likely seen countless times. Dean, being Dean, doesn’t seem to notice the staring. Instead, he’s sipping at his fifth beer and on his third pack of the red licorice.

A drop from his drink slides slowly from Dean’s lips as Cas watches, going down his chin before Dean licks it up. Cas swallows and looks away, blushing in the low light of the room coming off the TV.

Dean looks over at the rustle Cas makes at turning back to the screen, noticing the reddening cheeks on his best friend and getting out of his chair.

“Cas? You alright?” He asks, slowly walking over to him.

“Y-Yeah Dean, I’m fine.”

Dean looks at him a little disbelievingly, inching closer and reaching a hand out to hold his chin and tilt Cas’ head up to look at him.

“You don’t look ‘fine’,” he says, searching Cas’ eyes for any truth to his earlier statement.

“I might have had a little too much beer,” Cas replies, looking into Dean’s eyes as he gets even closer.

Cas swallows around nothing as Dean does something he hadn’t anticipated.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas has to actively make his heartbeat stay calm as Dean begins to climb into the chair with him.

“I’m making sure you’re okay,” Dean responds, essentially situating himself in Cas’ lap until he deems himself in a good position to make sure he’s okay.

“This isn’t necessary, Dean, I think I know when I-“

“Shuddup, Cas. Lemme check on you.”

“Okay,” Cas relents as Dean, again, grabs his head to get a closer look.

As Cas looks into Dean’s slightly roaming eyes, he breathes in and can smell the unique scent that belongs to the man as well as the smell of alcohol coming off of his breath.

 _He’s drunk_ , Cas thinks as Dean leans even closer, looking into his eyes as if they hold everything he could ever want.

“You’re drunk,” Cas says aloud, looking away from Dean’s eyes.

“A little,” he responds, attempting to get Cas to look back at him.

And then, in a whisper less than three inches from Cas’s lips, still straddling him and seemingly unbothered by it, Dean says, “Does it matter?”

Cas looks up at Dean from where he sits, both of them flushed from the liquor and, from what little knowledge Cas has on the subject, lust.

He looks down between the two of them before looking back at Dean, whispering in the same tone Dean had before. “Yes,” he says, reaching up to cup Dean’s face with one hand, searching for some of the grace he still has flowing through his veins and draining the cloudiness Dean certainly feels from the beer.

Dean leans into his touch for a second before he feels the effects from Cas’ grace and straightens up. Cas leans back, knowing the other is about to get off of him and trying to prevent any awkwardness that might come out of the situation.

As Cas removes his hand, Dean reaches out and grabs it, reaching for his other one as well. The angel raises his head in surprise, hoping his friend isn’t about to reprimand him for being reckless with his grace.

Instead, the hunter lifts Cas’ hands back to his face, situating himself more firmly in his lap and leaning down until their foreheads touch. Barely breathing, Cas closes his eyes, cataloguing the sensation of being so close to a man that holds a special piece of his heart.

Then Dean whispers something that Cas would never think the hunter would confess to _anyone_ , let alone him. The _friend_. The _brother in arms_. The angel who _wasn’t even an angel_ anymore. He whispers-

“I love you.”

Their lips crash together in a completely unexpected way. When Cas had imagined them together, he thought of harsh kisses from the hardened hunter who never let people in. Who was too afraid to let someone hold him together. Their kiss was slow and languid, fueled by the love and passion flowing between the two.

One kiss became two. Then three. Then Dean was peppering Cas’ lips over and over with short pecks and long presses as the angel sat back and let him do as he pleased. Dean moved away from his lips and to the side, kissing across his cheek and making his way down his neck.

Cas moaned at the feeling of the man he loved worshipping his skin in a way that lit a fire in his lower stomach. Tilting his head for better access, Cas moved his hands from Dean’s face, running them up and down his sides for a few seconds before moving on to his thighs that still bracketed Cas’ own. Moving them back, Cas cupped Dean’s ass through his jeans as Dean continued to lavish his neck with kisses, sucking the skin until it began to turn red and purple.

Dean echoed his moan as Cas moved his hands from his ass towards his back and up to his shoulders, encouraging the hunter to move further down his body. As Dean moved to kneel on the floor in front of the angel, Cas brought his hands to his own waist and began to lift his t-shirt. Dean reached out to stop him, taking his hands in his own and moving them to the side. He began to raise Cas’ shirt and stood up to do so, licking his lips at every inch of skin exposed.

Throwing the shirt to the side, uncaring of where it might have landed, Dean looks down at the being he loves. Unable to resist, Dean moves forward, leaning down to lick across his left nipple. The moan that flowed out of the other’s mouth was purely pornographic and he couldn’t resist repeating the action. Cas brought a hand to the back of Dean’s head in silent encouragement, loving the feeling of being touched by someone so close to him.

After several more love bites scattered across Cas’ body, Dean began moving back down to kneel between his legs. Still flushed in what he knows now for sure is lust, Cas can’t help but notice how beautiful Dean is. Freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, skin slightly pink, green eyes focused on his blue ones. Everything about him is beautiful.

Dean doesn’t take his eyes off Cas’ as he slowly reaches between them. As if asking permission, he edges his hand closer to Cas’ belt until Cas slightly nods his head. Dean doesn’t waste time undoing his buckle and urging Cas to lift his hips to slide his pants down and off, throwing them in the general direction his shirt went. Dean removes his own shirt, just a plain black T-shirt similar to the white one Cas had on, and sends it to join the other items of clothing. Dean then removes Cas’ underwear and socks, never looking away from the man’s ocean colored eyes as he does so.

Cas sucks in a breath as he’s exposed to the cool air of the bunker. His cock sits heavily between his thighs as him and Dean keep eye contact. Dean slowly moves forward again until he can grab Cas in his warm hand, Cas letting out a moan at the amazing feeling of being touched in such an intimate place.

Dean moans right along with him as if feeling Cas’ pleasure as his own. Keeping his eyes on Cas’, he slowly begins to move his hand up and down the length of him, letting out a breath as he twists his hand and swipes his thumb across the tip every other stroke.

Cas can’t keep still as Dean continues to smooth his hand across his dick, letting out quiet swears whenever Dean squeezes just on the good side of painful. It feels so good that he has to look up at the ceiling, away from Dean’s gorgeous eyes. Dean removes his hand to spit in it, and when he moves back, Cas can’t help but mutter, “Fuck,” under his breath.

“Let me hear you,” Dean says from his place between Cas’ knees. "I want to hear you," and Cas immediately opens his mouth.

“Fuck, Dean. Oh my God, don’t stop.” A breath. “Please, please, _please_. You feel so good. Shit. _Shit_. Keep going. F-faster. _Fuck_ don’t stop. Don’t _ever stop_ ,” Cas closes his eyes as Dean increases his speed, feeling like he’s on fire in the best way.

He lets out a dirty moan when he feels something wet replace the hand that had felt so good on his cock. Opening his eyes, Cas looks down and his mouth immediately goes dry at the sight of Dean, naked, leaning over his dick and placing tentative licks along the veins. He lets out another loud, breathy moan at the feeling and pushes his hands into the hunters thick strands, encouraging him to continue.

Dean doubles his effort, beginning to get more bold with the strokes of his tongue up and down Cas’ length, loving the feeling of the angel’s fingers tightening in his hair. Moving to the tip, Dean sucks it into his mouth, slowly licking up the precome that’s gathered there, finding he enjoys the salty taste of it. Moving his hands up towards Cas’, he silently encourages him to move Dean’s head up and down, forcing him with caring hands to suck further down his cock.

Cas takes the silent request eagerly, moving Dean up and down his length shallowly as Dean gets used to the feeling. Sending a tiny bit of grace out, Cas opens up Dean’s throat and temporarily rids him of his gag reflex. Dean feels it like a bolt of lighteningdown his spine, his arousal spiking at the feeling of Cas’ power rushing through him in such a dirty way.

Cas pushes Dean up and down faster as he gets closer to the edge, knowing what the feeling in his belly is and knowing what will happen when it snaps. Seconds away from coming, fucking Dean’s throat like it was made just for him, Cas tries to pull Dean off in warning. Dean, too focused on the task at hand, fights him and looks up at Cas with fire in his eyes, not letting Cas slow down his thrusts into Dean’s mouth. Cas looks into Dean’s eyes, sensing the defiance in them that he loves seeing from the hunter, watching as spit begins to trickle down the man’s chin and around the base of his own cock.

His grip in Dean’s hair tightens, and there’s a split second where everything goes white. His orgasm rushes through him as Dean continues to deepthroat him, swallowing around him and holding himself at the base of Cas’ dick. Cas opens his eyes as he continues to come, looking down at Dean and into his eyes, so full of love and lust, and watches them flutter shut in pleasure.

When Cas is finished, Dean stands up and reaches his hand out towards the angel. He grabs it, and when Dean pulls him out of the chair, he reaches down between them to return the favor, surprise coloring his face when he realizes Dean’s already soft and his hand slides through a puddle of come on the man’s stomach. Looking back up at Dean, Cas begins to speak, but Dean interrupts him.

“Your grace,” he says with a blush, staring at Cas with a sly smile.

“What?” Cas replies dumbly, staring at Dean uncomprehendingly.

“When you came. Your grace went through me. Gave me a ‘Gracegasm’.”

Cas looks at him, pretending to be unimpressed with the hunter’s made up word. He reaches out towards Dean’s cock and grabs it, sending a pulse of his grace through him until he feels the length harden in his hand, stroking it until it stands red and proud, bouncing off Dean’s stomach.

Dean rushes towards him, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Cas can taste himself on Dean’s tongue and he chases the salty tang of it, feeling dirty at the knowledge that what he’s tasting is his own come. They stand there and kiss for a few long minutes until Dean leans away, the two men still tightly wrapped together but far away enough for the hunter to speak.

“We should finish in the shower this time,” he says, looking down pointedly and the wet spot on his own belly then back up at Cas.

Cas stares at Dean for a second before reaching up a hand to cup his cheek.

“I love you, too,” He says with a loving smile on his face and Dean responds with one of his own, reaching out to grab Cas’ other hand and begins tugging him toward the door.

Passing the bag Cas brought back from his earlier trip to the store, Dean stops and grabs the lube and condoms, looking back at the angel with a mischievous smile.

“How many times can you do that refractory trick, Cas?”

“As many times as you can handle,” Cas replies with a smirk and Dean laughs before continuing on his path to the bathroom, pulling the man he loves along behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 2020 is over and I'm here to celebrate with some Destiel smut. Whoot whooot! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @ angzlicas and PM me with writing prompts or suggestions. I love hearing from you guys! Now I'm going to sleep for 12 hours haha.


End file.
